Manifest Skit: The FMA – Personal yet Random Life
by Mangaka Kurama - san
Summary: A skit i made up for my skit that my friends and I are doing at manifest 2010 and i want u guys to review it PLZ


Ok everyone this is my first time written a skit. Me and some friends are performing it in Australia for the manifest 2010 if you want to use this skit must ask for permission first to use skit to here we go:

**

* * *

**

Manifest Skit:

**The Fullmetal Alchemist – Personal yet Random lives:**

Ed sits on chair then stands up

Ed – "Hey all you YAOI fangirls and fanboys I do not have a relationship with my brother, Al he's just hug-able…"

Al – "Ed, Really!"

Ed – "GET BACK" putting hand out for Al to stop

Ed - "Envy is not my love interest she/he hates my guts and I hate envy's!...

As for that JERK! Mustang, I don't love him, I don't sleep with him, He doesn't do naughty things to my automail…  
He's just the Bastard Colonel to me"

Roy – "Hey Fullmetal"

Ed – GET BACK WHERE YOU WERE!

Roy walks off

Opening of Melissa song starts

Gets cut off by Ed's snores:

Ed sleeps in Chair

Ed – Snore, snore, snore (mumble) "NO, no anything but MILK, fine take Alphonse" Snore, snore, snore

Alphonse walks on stage, stands behind Edward-

Al –"Huh, aww"

Alphonse walks off stage. Grabs the cat ears and cat blanket

Walks back on stage.

Al – "hehehehe"

Puts cat things on Edward

Al – "SOOO CUTE!"

Al walks of stage

(5 mins later)

Ed – snore

(Knock knock knock)

Ed wakes up and yawns

Ed – "Huh, I had the most terrible dream… I was forced to drink milk.

Ed sees the blanket

Ed - "Huh, ahhhhhhh, (pushes blanket off while screaming) pause. "ALPHONSE!"

Al walks on stage again

Al - "Sorry, brother I couldn't resist you were so adorable, I just had to"

Ed hits head "Yeah, yeah this couldn't get any worse"

Al – "oh yeah, Colonel Roy Mustang is here"

Ed – "It just got worse"

Roy walks on

Roy - "Hey, Fullmetal SHRIMP"

Ed – "HEY, DON'T CALL ME BEANSPROUT THAT CAN ONLY SEE THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS… huh?"

Roy – "What?"

Al - "Colonel Mustang, Why are you wearing a MINISKIRT?"

Roy looks down

Roy screams like a girl "AHHH"

Roy – "Oh, yeah I remember now because I'm part of the MSA, THE MINISKIRT ARMY" then Pose

Ed – "Pfft, The MINISKIRT ARMY, well I'm part of something way better than that THE RISEMBOOL RANGERS"

Al pops a popper.

Al – "hehehehe"

Roy - "Anyway…"

THUNDER

Al – "Oh no it's raining"

Ed – "hehehe, its funny cause Roy is useless when it comes to water!"

Roy goes in a corner/ball

Roy – "Man, and I was going to do Hentai stuff with Riza tonight, sob sob sob"

Al – "Wow, so you're with Riza"

Ed – "I guess you wouldn't have SPARKS in Bed tonight… get it huh, huh Sparks in bed because he is the Fire alchemist"

Al – "Oh yeah colonel, Why are you here?"

Ed – "I bet to annoy us" (Ed walks over to Roy and notices something)

Ed – "Huh?" (Measures the height of each other for a moment)

Roy – "WHAT?"

Ed – "THIS IS A MIRACLE, IM TALLER THEN THE LAZY BASTARD HAHAHAHAH … huh?" (Looks up at Al)

But I'm still smaller than Al and everybody thinks Al is the Fullmetal Alchemist … Sob sob sob"

Al – "I'm sorry BROTHER!"

Roy – "But Al when I met you I thought you were really scary looking"

Al – Ed, am I really scary?"

Ed – "No, Al your kindness in a can… RIGHT MUSTANG"

Roy – "Well look at the time, got to go now by Fullmetal, Al"

Ed – "But colonel, wait right there I have something to say …"

Al – "No, Ed don't do it you'll ruin people's lives"

Roy - "Don't do it Fullmetal, I was winning"

Al – "Please Ed Don't"

Ed – "THE GAME x3, YOU ALL JUST LOST THE GAME!"

Al and Roy "Lost the Game" in a depressed manner.

Roy – "I'm too depressed now, I'm leaving…"

Ed – "And good riddens"

Al – "Um, umm… err Ahh?"

Ed – "What? Spit it out already?

Al – "Um… Brother, you do know you have cat ears on your head… (walks sideways really slowly)

Ed touches head and takes cat ears off, stares at it and Al is already off stage

Ed – "AL! GET BACK HERE"

Ed runs off stage after Al

* * *

FINISH YAY 3

Melissa song starts again

I hope you guys liked it if you do plz review

Kurama – San ^_^


End file.
